Joe Fixit
"I'm the biggest, strongest guy in Gotham!" -Joe Fixit proclaiming his invincibility Joe Fixit, '''also known as The Grey Man, is a primary character and protagonist of the series. This is a version of the character 'The Incredible Hulk'. He's a version of Hulk that is both highly intellectual and strong, though not as strong as the Savage Hulk. '''Powers and abilities * Superhuman strength: Due to his massive size and extremely developed muscles in his arms and legs, Joe Fixit is inhumanly strong, being able to easily defeat multiple opponents alone with sheer brute force. He is strong enough to tear a person's arm off as well as flip cars over and crush a man's skull one handed. He can lift at least 70 tons, though he can get stronger if he gets angrier. He can also use the strength in his legs to propel himself pretty high and far into the air, utilizing this as a form of transportation when he can't get access to a vehicle. * Superhuman durability: Joe's muscle and bone constitution is much denser than a normal human. As a result, he is immune to bullets, fire, as well as most conventional weaponry. Even armor piercing rounds don't hurt him. The only weapon capable of even piercing his skin would be a finely made blade, like the ones used by the League of Assassins. Solomon Grundy is so far the only person in Gotham that's been able to fight Joe Fixit, let alone even hurt him. * Regeneration: Upon having his eye gouged out by Solomon Grundy during a fight, Joe's eye quickly regenerates, showing that he has an accelerated healing factor. Skills * Intimidation: Due to his imposing size, Joe Fixit can easily scare his enemies into thinking Joe is an unbeatable force of destruction. * Expert brawler: Joe Fixit is a surprisingly good hand to hand fighter, utilizing his amazing strength as well as his extreme endurance to overpower his opponents. He is such a champion brawler that he can easily go toe-to-toe with opponents like Solomon Grundy and Mister Freeze, as well as people affected by the drug Viper. * Torture expertise: Like Victor Zsasz, Joe Fixit happens to be very good at torturing people. Weaknesses * Temper: Joe Fixit can easily be enraged, leading him to act irrationally and do things without thinking twice about it. * Limited intellect: '''Despite Joe's great power, he is not exactly known for being clever; this is shown when Barbara Kean easily manipulates him into attacking Leslie Thompkins by offering her body to him as a 'reward'. '''Physical Appearance Joe Fixit is a large, overly muscular man with grey skin, black hair, and lightish green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a grey formal suit with white gloves, heavy boots, and a fedora hat. Because of his large size and unbeatable strength as well as his immunity to physical harm, he is feared by all, though he is quite the ladies' man. He is known as 'The Grey Man' by a majority of Gotham's populace, though Joe initially hates the moniker. Relationships BRUCE WAYNE Joe Fixit and Bruce Wayne have a brother-like relationship. Joe tells Bruce early on in the series that he would protect Bruce and his allies from any enemy. Bruce in turn, provides Joe with an extravagant penthouse on the Wayne property that also acts as a safe house. Joe Fixit often gives Bruce the nickname of 'Rich Boy'. SELINA KYLE Joe and Selina don't always get along, but they keep close tabs on each other throughout the series. When Selina is captured by the Irish Mob, who want Barbara Kean's location, Joe rescues her and vows to make the torturers pay with their lives. This shows that Joe has grown very protective of Selina, though she sternly tells him she can handle herself. Although she doesn't like to admit it, she sees Joe as a father figure, as she never got the chance to meet her real father. BARBARA KEAN When Joe first meets Barbara, he seems to develop an attraction, which she playfully reciprocates. The two are very playful when they're together. When Barbara tries to take over Gotham, he joins her side immediately, showing his immense loyalty to her. LIZA "Oh, Joe...You are the definition of a gentle giant." -Liza flirting with Joe Fixit Joe Fixit met Liza when she enters Fish's nightclub, meeting him by accident, but nonetheless warmed up to him right away, despite being initially startled by his appearance. In turn, Joe treated her like royalty, such as bringing her flowers, complimenting her beauty, and even becoming head of security at Carmine Falcone's mansion when Liza was applied there secretly by Fish, thus ensuring that she'd be the safest woman in Gotham City. CARMINE FALCONE Joe Fixit met Carmine shortly after he arrived in Gotham, saving a prostitute who was being harassed by some men who were under Falcone's payroll. Soon after, Carmine arrived, utterly disgusted by his men's actions, but was also impressed by Joe's amazing strength as well as his prowess as a brawler, saying he respects a man who's willing to help others. After introducing himself as Gotham's main crime boss, Carmine hires Joe as his bodyguard. Since that day, Joe and Carmine have remained very good friends, with Carmine paying Joe $20,000 per year. BRIAN BANNER "You will not die today, you bastard. You get to live...so you will live in fear. Fear that I'll come back to finish you off. When I do...it won't be quick!" -Joe Fixit threatening his father as he beats him almost to death as punishment for killing his mother Despite being his father, Joe Fixit has a massive hatred for Brian Banner, as he abused his Bruce Banner form as well as his mother for several years, which caused Bruce to create his Joe Fixit persona. When Brian murdered his mother, this drove Joe over the edge and led to him beating Brian almost to death. As Brian lies on the ground, battered and near death, Joe spares his life, telling Brian that he gets to live, but only so he can live in fear that Joe will come back some day to finish him off...and it won't be a quick death. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Characters with powers